Me Or Humanity
by ConnorxHank
Summary: Darkness surrounds the world. Fire erupts from the ground. Buildings collapsing. The end was coming, they all knew it. Or so they thought just before being slaughtered by a monster destroying the earth. For one person, her life will quickly change as she puts in a situation it's either about her survival or ends up like everyone else
1. The End

*the town was bustling as always. People rushing to get to work, traffic held back, screaming of angry people. It was a normal day, especially for Sara. She walks down the sidewalks to get to work. It was a nice day out and she was smiling and almost skipping. She's 23 and single yet she has a big heart to give for that special someone. She soon walks into the clinic*

Trisha: got a bunch of kittens, no mother in the back

Sara: on it *she rushed to the back. Her long brown hair blowing back as her forest green eyes shine with glee. She loves cats and seeing kittens always makes her day* hey little guys

*not far from the city, dark clouds start to form. Lightning clashing and thunder rumbling. A twister forms but at the end was someone. He smirked and he flew towards the city where he ki blasts everything. Fires started, animals getting trapped or killed or fleeing. In the city was no better. Screams heard as the said man fired at buildings, at people, as he laughs at the destruction in his path. People running for their lives*

*back at the clinic the news flashes on to a frighten skinny person*

?: whoever he is, he is mad! People for the sake of your lives, get out of here quickly! We are all going to di- *the camera shuts off just before at the area they were filming explodes*

?: yes, run. See how far you can get *chuckles* it only excites me more to kill you all

Trisha: SARA WE HAVE TO GO

Sara: but the animals!

Trisha: *grabs Sara's arm and drags her out* we don't have time before we are killed! *both hurrying to Trisha's car wherein the distance smoke can be seen as people run to get away*

Sara: what's going on...

Trisha: a madman on the loose like some failed experiment off of movies *she tries to start the car but it stutters to get turned on* come on not now

Sara: *she felt chills through her spine and again she looked back and her heart sank* Trisha we have to run! *she jumps out of the car*

Trisha: wha- *before anything else a large building collapses on the car, killing the poor woman*

Sara: MY GOD NO TRISHA *she started to sob as blood drips from the car. People shoving and running past her, knocking her down as they run over her. She crawled from people, knocking a lot over, getting kicked, and stepped on before she can pick herself up. She felt sick as she looks back at the car where her friend was killed* 'oh my God, why. Trisha...' *she sank onto her knees, sobbing* 'Trish' *she slowly stands up and walks away*

?: *off elsewhere in the city is blowing everything up* die worthless scums!

Sara: *she walks through an alleyway, trying not to look at the scene of dead bodies or people suffering before they died. She shudders from the cold and just as she gets to the edge of the alley, a ki blast flies last her as it explodes. She stood there in shock just as people rushed by her in fear. Screaming and shoving each other around. Kids separated from their families, people getting knocked over and stepped on. Sara gets pushed and shoved around. Disoriented and getting confused, her head bashes at the edge of a building and she blacked out. Memories of her friend getting crushed was all she saw before nothing*

?: KAMEHAMEHA! *sending a black ki blast at them, killing them all. Their screams send delightful chills through his spine* so beautiful~ *he purred. He turned to leave but something caught his eye and walks over. Kicking off a bit of buildings in his way to see a woman. Blood oozing from her head from the cut* well well well what do we have here~ *he carefully picks her up bride style* a beauty you are. I think I'll keep you my pet *he walks off to where a bright blue light is where both Sara and this monster disappears, leaving those alive to die off as the planet slowly dies with them*


	2. Better Behave Or Else

Sara: *is starting to wake up. Her head pounding* 'fuck what happened'

?: well look who is waking up from her little nap

Sara: *she quickly looks up to realize she's tied up and see a man walking up to her* w-who are you?! *inching backwards as best*

?: *he grabbed her face, lifting her up slightly* you know all too well who I am as I'm the one who caused the trouble to your time. My name, not important but it's Black. I only brought you here as you seem to have struck me in an "awe" way and I didn't want you to die in all honesty. Just don't piss me off and I won't have to kill you *he lets her go* understand?

Sara: you're a psychopath if I'll do what you say *she was freezing and in embarrassed, brings her knees up to her chest as her nipples hardens*

Black: *he slightly smirked* sensitive are we~?

Sara: drop dead!

Black: *he grabbed her hair, getting irritated now* listen here bitch, you should be fucking glad I saved you from death or insanity. Don't make me regret it and I really mean it

Sara: *she whimpered, slightly nodding in fear*

Black: *he tore the ropes off of her arms and legs. Dropping her* get you situated and off to train you my little pet now get up

Sara: *she rubbed the back of her head but quickly gets up and follows him deep into wherever she is before he stopped by a door*

Black: your room, mine at the end. And you are only to call me Master. Be ready in 5 or suffer my wrath *he leaves*

Sara: *she opened the door and quickly steps in. A little struggle to find lights but happy to not be in darkness. She notices on the bed a similar outfit as Black's but more like a dress* 'and now I'm turning Goth. How nice. Ever heard of red or dark blue? At least there's color and life in those' *she quickly undresses and into the other outfit. Finding the material of it so fitting and soft against her skin and her body* 'guess the guy knows a thing or two of fashion. At least I'll die in something not too bad' *she walks out, looking for Black* 'where exactly does he want me to meet him?'

Black: it fits you better than what I thought *flying down to her*

Sara: *she gives a look* what, got my size? Fucking pedophile

Black: not close but I do enjoy your fighting spirits so I'll lie just for you

Sara: I rather be killed with my friend than you very much

Black: how sad but nevertheless, here you are and here you will be my student

Sara: no, just kill me already. I'm not fighting a monster

Black: *his eyes darkens and he attacks. Sara screaming out in pain as blood gushes* that's what you get! From now on I _will_ press punishments against you if you back talk to me again. Your new name is Destiny and now your training starts

Sara: *she looked up, unable to see from her left eye as a deep cut is sliced from her eyebrow to her cheek. Fear was what she felt and she knew she better listen or she will die* y-yes *she quietly*

Black: good *he attacks again but more in anger. Not caring if she lived after this or not. He just wanted to break her will at this point and make her rely on him*


	3. Wrong Answer!

Sara: *she was tired, sore, and hungry. Her face hurts, she can't stand anymore, and she wants nothing more to do than sleep*

Black: *storming down the halls* 'fucking bitch, refusing to come down for training. I'll make her pay'

Sara: *her eyes opened suddenly as she sensed someone coming and is not happy* 'he's coming' *she faces her door, frozen in panic*

Black: *he kicked down her door* you dare to not show up?! *he snarled*

Sara: I-I AHH *she gripped his arm as he lifted her up by her hair*

Black: *he got in her face* I dare you to speak, bitch

Sara: *she was getting upset but also angry* no I dare you to fucking kill me if you have the balls to do so

Black: *he was taken back and smirked* still got some fire in you, I see *he was pleased. He missed the little firecracker in her and thought she was a broken mind*

Sara: do your worst, you killed my friend, my world is dead, and I'm here getting my ass whooped by the psychopath that did it all. You will never break me. I'll stand up and I'll fight back even if it means nothing against you

Black: how touching. But I got no time in a sad story or your heroic moment *he tossed her to the side*

Sara: *she managed to get to her feet and slid. Her ankle popped and she hisses out in pain* 'fuck me'

Black: *he purred out* I guess our training is finally kicking in

Sara: I'll just use it to kill you and free myself and get out of here

Black: *he laughed out* oh you really think you can beat me? How amusing. How cute

Sara: *she started to hate him more and without thinking attacked him. Kicking him in the stomach which caused Black by surprised and slides back a bit* how's that for "cute" *she crossed her arms*

Black: *he held his stomach, stun before growling out and looked at her with a murderous look* now you will pay for that

Sara: *she gets in a stance* I like to see you try to kill me

Black: *he flew at her, sending them both out of her room and outside* wrong answer! *he fired a ki blast at her*

Sara: *without thinking she fired her own. A weak blast but it blew up Black's just before she started to run but Black was on her, sending a kick to her face as blood and spit flew. SHe flies and does a spin in the air. Collapsing to the ground. Her air knocked out of her as she desperately tries to breathe*

Black: _**THAT'S**_ what you get little shithead *he goes over to her, picking her up by her hair again. He creates a ki blade and holds it close to her chest* got anything else to say before I kill you

Sara: *she looked at him weakly and smirked before kicking him in the balls in which Black lets her go and goes down* yeah, go fuck yourself *she weakly gets up and starts to run from him*

Black: *he creates a ki blast and fires it at her* DIE!

Sara: *she threw herself to the side to avoid it. Crying out and feeling weak. She had no energy and she was passing out*

Black: *he watched her dodge out of the way. He watched as she passes out and he watches her regain her breathing. Truth to be told, he was fascinated by the trouble she put up even for being a human* 'maybe she's not as worthless as I thought' *he goes over to her, examining her and _**nearly**_ felt regretted when he saw her ankle. It was badly swollen already* you're something else. You better keep it up *he picked her up carefully* 'as whatever you're doing to me only makes me want to see how far you can go'


	4. Past Abuse

*it's been 3 days since Black and Sara fought. For 3 days Sara has been unconscious and Black is starting to get worried for her. It's now 1:45 am*

*flashes of memories she can see. Laughter and mumbled conversations she can hear. The sound of someone crying fills her ears*

Sara: *she opens her eyes and looks up, facing someone she never thought she see again* y-you hit me...

Darek: damn right I did, filthy bitch! Who gave you the right to speak tonight? Sure as hell wasn't me

Sara: *she looks down, crying but unable to feel the reason to cry. She was numb and she didn't want to hear him anymore. She got up and tried to walk away*

Derek: *he grabs her arm and roughly pulls her back against his body* and where do you think you're going? *something dark in his eyes shine*

Sara: *she whimpers, tossing and turning in her sleep* no...

Black: *in his room, more so in his dark stage before he sensed Sara's ki slowly climbing* 'something's wrong' *he quickly gets up and runs to her room and bursts into her room. Heavily panting as his heart hammers. But he doesn't see her* Destiny? *he looks around* Sara! *he was worried and was about to run out of the room looking for the girl before he heard soft cries from the bathroom. He looks at the closed door and can sense deep fear. He sighs heavily but now bothered as to why she's hiding and crying. He lightly knocked on the door* Sara? You in there?

Sara: *she looked up, afraid to answer, but afraid he'll get mad if she didn't* y-yeah...

Black: you okay, what happened?

Sara: *she hugged herself* it's nothing...

Black: *he found himself slightly smiled when he thought of a plan and sat down* Sara I'm not a fool. Believe it or not but I was a father of two sons and even a grandpa of a little girl. I know when people are lying. Please tell me what happened

Sara: why do you care or even want to know? *she said in anger* you threaten me, beat me, call me a bitch and many other things...

Black: *he sighs heavily* yeah I know...and I know no words can say how sorry I am for what I did to you. I wasn't always this way...I just didn't have a choice. I thought they could help me but they did the opposite and ruined me. Brainwashed me into this...killer

Sara: *she frowned* I'm sorry...

Black: *he looked up with great sadness in his eyes before using his wall and puts on a fake smile* can you come out, please? And talk to me?

Sara: I can't...for now at least

Black: why not? *getting worried she did something*

Sara: I have panic attacks

Black: *he was hurt for her and he opened the door, going over to her and holding her* then I'll come to you

Sara: it was my ex...he beat me

Black: *his anger rose for some reason* is that why you're hiding from me?

Sara: I honestly don't know what I'm doing or thinking or feeling right now

Black: *he sighs and nods, rubbing her back* if you want I can stay with you. You do have a bad concussion and I don't know if your ankle is fully healed and I don't really want to leave you alone right now

Sara: *she smiled lightly, nuzzling into him* I like that actually

Black: okay *he gets up, carrying Sara back to her bed and lays her down first. Laying down next to her*

Sara: how do you know my name? My real name

Black: *he looked at her for a second before he remembered* you mumble your name in your sleep a lot. At first, I thought it was a normal behavior for those who are slaves and they get new names. Like me. But then I got worried when you took those hits, and now I'm feeling like a complete jackass now knowing of your past relationship and... *sighs*

Sara: *she kissed him*

Black: *his eyes widens as he blushed*

Sara: you and I are both nothing more than a complete misunderstanding to the world

Black: *he cleared his throat* yeah I guess you can say that

Sara: *she clings to him, tired and her head killing her as kind of passed out again*

Black: ... *he wraps his arms around her and holds her close really having nothing to say as he closes his eyes* 'sleep well, Sara'


End file.
